Harry Potter Reborn
by kazekami1620
Summary: I was supposed to die not many people survive being hit by a truck whilst trying to save a kid's life. But can i really classify myself as surviving I mean im not me anymore i'm somebody else in another world, another life. OC male self insert
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all welcome to my story** **Harry Potter Reborn yes I know such an imaginative title I know Well o** **ther than that just note that this is my first story and for it to get any better you're going to have to review and TELL me what is going wrong and please do not say it's** _ **Shit, Completely trash**_ **or anything of the like because that won't help funnily enough so write a bit and give me some help in refining my writing style other than that enjoy**

 **Key:**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Parseltongue**_ _ **when it eventually comes into this story"**_

" _ **Thoughts or speech that needs to have more**_ **emphasize** _ **focused on it"**_

 _ **And finally it's time for the Disclaimer and funnily enough I don't own Harry Potter funny that. Well on with the story!**_

 **Chapter One: Realisation that yes you have been reborn**

It started like any other day wake up, get ready and go to school get picked up rinse and repeat that sort of stuff until one day everything changed. It started off easily enough I left school and was going to my Mom's work to be picked up, but this time it was different and that was because it was heavily raining that day some people would see it as an ill omen but to me it seemed normal enough until that omen felling came about so I looked around to see what could cause such a bad feeling and I there I saw it in the shape of a kid walking across the road without a care in the world not even bothering to look left or right, there in that instance I knew something was going to be incredible bad it was a gut feeling and it was one of those times that you start to hate yourself because " **Congratulations you were right!"** and because of that feeling I saw what was coming and that was a large incoming truck which sadly was heading straight for the kid and due to the weather there was no chance of the truck stopping mainly because he was talking on the phone and not noticing how fast he was going and the only thing I could think of doing in that instance was run after that idiotic kid and push him out of the trucks way and sadly losing my life in the process the only thing I could think of at that instance was " _well fuck me"_ and sadlythere was no instantaneous play back of your life and that was annoying I was kind of hoping I could learn where I left my wallet but c'est la vie and after those thoughts there was nothing just a black void, isolation and madding silence, until even my mind slipped into silence the only thing I felt was a strange pushing sensation as well as a sudden coldness huh so this is what dying is?

It's strange waking up when subconsciously you know you should be dead and as I opened my eyes I was thankful that I wasn't opening them to the void but instead of a void I was greeted by something else a strange room or what I hope is a room simply because everything was blurry and unrecognisable at first I thought that by some miracle I survived but then logic punched me in the face and I realised that there was absolutely no chance of survival what with having your head crushed by a truck so after that I started to think of other possibilities stupid ones, mad ones but the one thing that I kept coming back to, one little insane idea was that perhaps I could have been given another chance at life, Maybe by some twist of fate I've been given a chance to live again, My thoughts where interrupted when I noticed something creeping out of the corner of my eye, what I was hoping or at least guessing was a door was two Unidentified blurry as hell figures. The figures who I'm guessing and hoping are humans are slowly coming into sight because from my understand of what I believe I am which is hopefully a healthy human baby is that babies when they are recently born have all there sense developed but it takes them time until they fully understand them or to be able to use them and another fact is that babies can see roughly 6-12inches which is incredibly annoying because funnily enough what with the fact I've been used to sight for close to two decades. It was at that point these figures started to speak.

"So this is the little Prongslet you've been over the moon about eh? Prongs?" as soon as that one completely simple sentence was stated my mental communication between brain and body shut down I did not care that I was being picked up nor the stupid childish noises these two UBAHF's where making I honestly didn't care because it became clear to me I was Harry James Fucking Potter I was a bloody wizard with the most questionable luck in the whole bloody world… okay okay calm down let's think rationally here positives think about this situation positively no need to freak out. Okay let's think I have magic now sweet, I have who knows how much gold, silver and bronze sitting in Gringotts so money is not a problem and what else… ahh haa the Harry Potter verse is full of hot girls yes I can live with that I'm Harry Fucking Potter I will be famous as hell I'm sure having that would help with picking up girls add in a personality and boom! Romantic life sorted out I can live with that, Also I could finally do the things I've always wanted to do if I meet the characters like never meeting the Weasley's, punching Snape in the face all the normal stuff you would do if given the chance to also Voldemort's going to be incredible easy to deal with because thanks to fore-knowledge I now know where all the horcrux's are and maybe check out the so called "Goblin Healers" who can magically cure me of being a horcrux so that's all the trouble sorted out no need to worry about a thing, and as I closed my eyes to drift off into sleep they suddenly snap back to life because the thing is I'm Harry Potter and I have deal with Voldemort at age freaking one it's good and well that I know where his horcrux's are but that means absolutely nothing if he kills me off as baby well let's hope it was something Lilly Potter did to protect Harry and not himself because if not I'm screwed now what else am I missing I know there was one other thing Harry had to deal with was it Dumbledore's manipulation? Ginny Weasley being a fan girl? Hmm what was it? I know it was important like really, really important know what was it? At that moment that damn bad feeling came back know why would that feeling come back?...oh shit I've got to deal with the fucking child slavers known as the Dursley's well shit.

Posted- 16/07/2015

Edited-18/07/2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all welcome to the next chapter of Harry Potter Reborn and the last of my pre written chapters so don't expect this to be updated for a few days. Well let's get this show on the road**

 **Key:**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Parseltongue**_ _ **when it eventually comes into this story"**_

" _ **Thoughts or speech that needs to have more**_ **emphasize** _ **focused on it"**_

 _ **And finally it's time for the Disclaimer and funnily enough I don't own Harry Potter funny that. Well on with the story!**_

 **One year later**

So after one year of complete and utter humiliation that is known as breastfeeding and having absolutely no control over your bodily functions it is slowly coming up to the first major event the one I have been training for facing Voldemort and what a time that will be I have trained in all the necessities such as being able to talk a few words like mamma, Dada, paddy, moony, ratty and of course fuck you and a few other curse words because I me and I swear a lot so it was going to be inevitable that I would learn how to swear all over again I also had to re train my vocal cords to be able to say a few other normal words that every child learns at the age of 1 I also learned how to go potty yes what a time to be alive hip hip hurry and all that bollocks even with my mentality of a 17 year old I still have to let my body age and grow normally because no matter how advanced your mind maybe, babies and toddlers bodies only grow so fast. Though the one thing I have been quite sceptical about is magic it is another thing completely it completely shot down all of my expectations. From what I have learnt about magic through observation is that it involves 'will power' meaning that if you don't really want something it won't happen so this is great for babies and toddlers as well as young children because they are full of wants and desires thus without going to in-depth with Sigmund Freud's theory I have learnt that the best way to control what wizards class as 'Accidental Magic' is that you have to have a desire for it to happen and forcefully push the wild magic that is located in all wizards and witches inside their magical core and fuse the magic with your desires and wants thus creating the desired effect of the magic doing what you want. Babies and young children can skip this because they already have the desire and want and through this their magic acts and does whatever they want if they are scared magic will act in their best interest but if they want something magic will grab it for them there is barely if any concussions thinking involved with it because young children are full of wants and desires thus its easy but as they grow they lose the ability to fuel their wants and cause accidental magic because they are constricted by rules which cause them to slowly lose their ability to do Accidental Magic without being in a high stress situation this leads me to believe that to do wand less magic you have to truly desire the effect to happen which I found is simple but it requires a lot of magic to do so but it does get easier as I train the skill which is some good news so the so called spells I have under my belt is levitation of both objects and myself. (The force is strong in me) But even these few minor spell tire me out still it takes a lot of effort and I am incredible proud of the fact that I can now force choke people so just in case there are no obvious signs of runes around my crib I will choke Voldemort to death…. Let's hope it doesn't come to that or else I'm screwed.

It's strange Halloween night the dreaded October 31st the day James and Lilly Potter are to die and in all honesty the only thing I can really feel is anxiety over the obvious obstacle I'm going to have to face Voldemort himself. The strange thing is, is the fact that I don't care that my 'parents' are going to die I suppose I subconsciously don't see them as my parents which makes me slightly guilty perhaps if they survived then I might grow attached to them but the thing is I don't know them enough to grow attach to them which I suppose is sad in its own little way but as the day goes on I start to get the sense of foreboding and doubt flickers in and the what if's rare their head in…what if it was something baby Harry did to survive Voldemort, what if it's something Lilly did to protect her son but magic somehow doesn't see me as her son? These flickers of doubt where sadly banished as the front door blows open and James shouts "Lilly grab Harry and run its him!" as he shouts this Lilly grabs me off the bench I was seated on and runs up the stair case and slams my rooms door closed I noticed that as she does this she whips out her wand and shouts " **Colloportus"** huh the locking charm I wonder how long that's going to keep the big bad dark lord out one second or two? Meanwhile as the dark lord is climbing the stairs it seems Lilly is now messing about with my crib whilst muttering words that seem to me to be gibberish mixed in with a little bit of hogwash. But against all odds it must mean something because the crib glows golden but as the light dies off the door is blasted off its hinges it seems that the unlocking charm is beyond the dark lord either that or he likes to make an entrance either way he has successfully pulled off being a drama queen. "Step aside girl you don't need to die let me kill the child and you my live" Voldemort said this quite calmly and is that a sense of boredom in his voice? Well we all know now how he feels about this whole ordeal then. "NO please take me instead spare my son please" "Move aside girl I will not ask again" "please take me instead please spare him" "I grow tired of your grovelling girl **Avada Kedvra"** well I don't know how he did it but he was even able to make that spell cast sound bored even the spell was boring it was just a flash of green and a thump if Lilly's body hitting the floor. Well Voldemort is certainly the winner of most bored dark lord ever achievement, oh shit he's turned his wand towards me please don't let whatever you did fail Lilly or I'm screwed and ending my reincarnation at only living an extra year. "Well I don't usually make it a point to kill babies but when there's a prophecy saying you're going to die you tend to kill whatever threatens your existence so good bye little Potter **Avada Kedvra"** and as the killing curse came closer I was freaking out inside hoping that against all odds Lilly's protection would work and Lo and behold Lilly's protection worked and rebounded back at good ole Voldemort now Harry it's time to use what we have spent one whole year practising with our vocal cords and one, two, now! "Fuck off" yes I did it! It sounded so childish but the look on his face as the curse rebounded and hit him will forever be used to power my Patronus charm oh yes that look of shock will forever be my most happiest memory I mean in all honest who can actually say that they were able to make a dark lord look confused, shocked and scared in one whole go. And as Voldemort's black like wraith form exited from his body going in a completely random direction I notice a sliver of his form come zooming straight towards me…well shit being agile is not something babies or toddlers are known for. And as the sliver of Voldemort's soul hit's me presumably where the curse scar is I blackout.

 **P.S I do apologise if the dialogue was bad if you could offer any advice or tips etc. I will appreciate it.**

Posted- 17/07/2015

Edited-18/07/2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all welcome to a new chapter of Harry Potter Reborn and I have made slight tweaks to the previous two chapters nothing that changes those two chapters in anyway just some general tweaks well enjoy the story fav, review etc.**

 **Key:**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Parseltongue**_ _ **when it eventually comes into this story"**_

" _ **Thoughts or speech that needs to have more**_ **emphasize** _ **focused on it"**_

 _ **And finally it's time for the Disclaimer and funnily enough I don't own Harry Potter funny that. Well on with the story!**_

 _ **Unknown amount of time later**_

As I slowly awoke from my forced slumber I realised with a start that I was not in my partial destroyed room anymore but in the arms of a Giant man with an unloved beard which is quite insulting really I mean if you're going to have beard you may as well take care of it. But internal monologues aside it seems that this is the point where Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid leave me at the Dursley's how fun. As Hagrid passed me over to Dumbledore I noticed some sort of foreign magic trying to latch onto my own magic and try to bind it or force it to shrink which was a confusing experience so I did my best to use my control over my magic to avoid having it bound and by the way Dumbledore's looking at me strangely I can tell that it's working qui- and there goes my sense of concussions.

 _ **The next morning**_

I woke to the birds singing the sun shining down to me and of course the screams of a banshee no wait that must be my new "Guardian" dear loving Aunt Petunia oh I just know I will be having fun here what with the fact that I can barely feel my magic…stupid Dumbledore. Well there goes my first plan of forcing the Dursleys into doing whatever I want well there are other less savoury ways to escape the Dursley's tender loving care I will just have to wait until I can walk and talk properly great Four years of doing nothing and having absolutely no access to magic I just know this is going to go swell. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep with the yells of a banshee and a large pig as my lullaby.

 _ **2 years later**_

 _ **Age Three**_

So age three know I can walk and talk even though my voice sounds incredible childish to my ears, life at the dursley's was incredibly annoying due to the fact that the Dursleys decided that at age 3 it was time for me to _"Earn my keep"_ which I find incredible stupid how do you expect a normal three year old to chores I mean a three year old should focus on motor control and learning how to read and write at the very least they should know how to read it makes me incredible glad that instead of Harry Potter having to suffer through this I am a High School aged student who was on the cusp of graduating thus I already know how to read and write though from my observations I have noticed one thing the Dursley Family are full of patterns they do everything the same every day, day in and day out thus it becomes incredible clear on how I can leave and through observations my best would be to wait until they make me cook for them after proving that I can cook without supervision after that I will raid their medicine cabinet for Laxatives and whilst they are distracted I'll take Vernon's Wallet and high tail it out to Diagon Ally and head straight for Gringotts I just have to wait and bide my time as Patience is the key here I must use my inner Slytherin to succeed here.

 **2 years later**

 **Age 5 and Three Months**

Finally after two years of keeping my head down and doing everything the Dursleys want me to I can finally put my plan to fruition I have been going over my plan and tuning and tweaking it ever sense the Dursley's through me out Dudley's second room and into the cupboard under the stairs and it was time to start and as "Aunt" Petunia let me out from the cupboard and sent me to the bathroom I activated stage one of my master plan and "borrowed" some of the Laxative's from the cabinet and with it I left the bathroom and went down to the kitchen to start on stage two which was "cooking" breakfast the Dursleys which was a full breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs for drinks it was coffee for Vernon, Tea for Petunia and coca cola of all things for Dudley but either way this allows me to spike their drinks and the pancakes just to make sure they will get hit by the laxatives.

After Twenty Minutes I had finished cooking breakfast and the Dursleys where starting to feel uncomfortable until they all finally realised that they had to go which was thankfully on time as they all ran for the toilets and as they ran I snagged a few bacon strips and ate them as I walked up to Vernon's and Petunia's Room and thankfully they weren't still in their which leaves the question is where's Dudley there are only two bathrooms after riffling through the draws I found Vernon's wallet and "liberated" said item and finding a grand total of 200 pounds and with I ran out the door but as I passed by Dudley's room I noticed a rather bad smell and realised that's where Dudley decided to go….ew and without looking back Diagon Alley here I come but first up is getting there so to the bus stop.

 **Well that's all for now fokes I hope this chapter was good and if you have any advice leave a review or send me a PM because I would definitely be glad for the help!**

 **You can expect the next chapter to appear somewhere during this week but no promises as schools starting back up again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all sorry for the lateness but here's the new chapter Now on with the show!

 **Key:**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Parseltongue**_ _ **when it eventually comes into this story"**_

" _ **Thoughts or speech that needs to have more**_ **emphasize** _ **focused on it"**_

 _ **And finally it's time for the Disclaimer and funnily enough I don't own Harry Potter funny that. Well on with the story!**_

Location Unknown

It took the longest time to get to London but that was mainly because the bus driver kept asking me annoying questions like 'Where are your parents?' my answer is short sweet and to the point ' there dead now just do your job' aren't I just the nicest after a long and annoying trip I finally arrived in London but I had the feeling I was being followed but that didn't matter because I have finally found Diagon alley entrance the 'leaky cauldron' what a strange name I mean does the pub itself leak? Do its glasses leak? Why is it leaking will these questions ever be answered? Probably not either way I walked in and approached tom the barkeep.

"Hi sir I was wondering if you could please open the entrance to the alley please." I stated in the most childlike way I could "Sure Kiddo but I've gotta ask where are your parents?" "Well sir they are on the other side waiting for me cause they were in a real hurry so I told them to go on ahead to Gringotts and I will meet them there" I stated in the most confident way possible because when you act like nothing is wrong people tend to believe that you can handle it "well okay I'll go and open her up for you" and so I followed him and he opened up the entrance and it was their I got my first glimpse of the alley and it certainly beat the way the movie portrayed the alley simply because the whole place just gave off a completely different aura something you just can't get into a movie because there is always a distance between the two and as I slowly made my way through the alley towards the alley I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was being followed this was certainly something to think about after I got my magic back so I decided that I better get there quickly. As I finally got inside of the bank and went towards the only open banker.

"Greetings Master teller I wish to know if there is a way to test my identity because I currently do not have a key nor do I know who has it" I said "well young sir do there is away but it is something that is incredible in-depth and costly so if you agree to do this we will take it out of your vault" "very well let's do that" as I said that the goblin beckoned me to follow him towards an office that said **Ancestry and Key creation** which I must say is straight to the point as I entered the office I noticed the previous goblin who took me here left most likely to get back to work and so without further ado I went towards the old Goblin who sat behind a rich mahogany desk.

"Yes what do you want?" "well I'm here to prove that I own a vault here and to get a new key made" "Yes well you do now that this will be incredibly in depth" "Yes I know" "Very well" and with that the goblin instructed me to prick my finger with the provided knife and let it drip onto the parchment and as I watched my blood seep into the parchment I saw blooded lines drift into words

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 5 (Physically) (22 Spiritually)**

 **Vaults in possession**

 **Potter Trust Fund: 1,000,000 G 500,000 S and 225,000 K**

 **Potter Family Vault: 100,000,000G 5,000,000 S 2,250,000 K**

 **Properties in ownership**

 **Potter Mansion: Located somewhere in Scotland**

 **Lion's Retreat: Located on the coast of Rome**

 **Anomalies:**

 **Core Binding 99%**

 **Horcrux Located inside scar on forehead**

 **Perfect Control over magic**

 **Key Locations:**

 **Potter Trust Fund: Inside of Hogwarts Headmasters Office**

 **Potter Family Vault: -Destroyed-**

"Well Mr. Potter it seems that you are indeed missing your key while I can create a new key to your trust fund if that is what you want I cannot create you your Family vaults key because you are under age you will have to wait until you are Seventeen to claim your new key and your family ring" "Yes that is fine and I was wondering what is this Horcrux and binding business?" "Come now Mr Potter you are not fooling me I know you are a reborn soul" "What are you talking about I'm not…oh sod it, how did you know?" "well it's quite simple you are not the only one to ever been reborn magic works in mysterious ways and it always direct reborn souls to us so that we may help them by fixing them of any anomalies because this is simply not the first nor will it be the last time somebody comes to us to fix them of bindings or help them remove a Horcrux now follow me towards the unsealing chamber and we will fix you up" I followed the goblin without much trouble still in a state of shock over the fact that I wasn't the only person to have ever been reborn or come to them about having my magic bound or having a problem with Horcruxes I wonder who they were referring to?

3 hours later

After a three hour agonising removal process I know had full control of my magic again and I was Horcrux free even though it costed me 1000 Galleons because apparently nothing is free with the goblins the greedy bankers the lot of em the only other good thing I got out of it was a portkey to Potter Mansion which was not included into the price because apparently making portkey's where illegal so it costed me an extra 200 Galleons after that I left the building and portkeyed away but not without seeing a rather greasy haired man eyes widen in shock… I really hope that wasn't Severus Snape because if it was then I'm sooo screwed.

After arriving at Potter Mansion I was greeted by the only two remaining elves that lived here because the other elves had died because they had no masters which was quite a mood dampener but none the less there was nothing I could do for them other than allow the last two elves to bound with me and after a rather informative day I went to the master bedroom and slept.

 **Well there's the chapter as all ways if you have any advice please tell me**

 **Later!**


End file.
